


Twilight Birthday

by AnchobeanieTheChoctoling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Splatoon
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Good luck to both Splatfest teams!, Splatoon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchobeanieTheChoctoling/pseuds/AnchobeanieTheChoctoling
Summary: On the first day of the Splatfest, Hapi celebrates her birthday with Constance and relives memories of the past.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 4





	Twilight Birthday

Today was finally the day the long-awaited Splatfest arrived. Mushroom and star themed decorations lined up the shops. Confetti rained down from above. Inkopolis Square was crowded with Inklings and Octolings partying. Some were holding banners behind their backs. After a chaotic Splatocalypse, it was nice to take part in a normal Splatfest that didn’t dictate the future.

Oh, and today also happened to be Hapi’s birthday.

She was lined up at the Crust Bucket near the back. The line wasn’t very long, save for a few Inklings in front of her. When it was her turn, Crusty Sean greeted her with, “What’s kraken? Enjoying the Splatfest?”

“Yeah,” Hapi responded. “Better than the Splatapocalypse or whatever that was called. That was just stressful.”

“What’ll it be?”

She slammed a food ticket on the counter. “One Triple-Fried Galactic Shwaffle and one can of Tentacola.”

“Comin’ right up for the birthday Octo girl!” He pointed at her Eel-Cake Hat. “For this Splatfest, everything on the menu’s discounted, so you can spend more time battling and less time worrying about money!”

“Cool,” she replied nonchalantly.

Hapi watched Crusty Sean make her order as he put shrimp in a fryer. He submerged the fryer under bubbling, hot liquid. The shrimp were coated in a golden crisp as they were taken out of the fryer. Crusty Sean drizzled the shrimp with sauce. Her mouth watered as he added whipped cream and decorated it with sprinkles. Crusty Sean placed the food on a tray and gave Hapi a bottle of Tentacola. After all, she deserved it after winning battles in Skipper Pavilion, Moray Towers, and in the Shifty Stations.

“Here you go, Octo girl! Peace!” Crusty Sean said as Hapi carried her food to a table where Constance was. A Grim Range Blaster was placed near an empty chair while Constance held on to a Rapid Blaster Deco.

Hapi bit off a chunk of her food. “Wanff some, Corcor?” Crumbs fell out of her mouth and landed on her Splatfest tee.

“Hapi! Have those years of being in the Octarian army not taught you anything? It is proper etiquette to chew with your mouth closed,” Constance reprimanded.

Hapi swallowed her food. “Relax. Besides, we quit the army.”

“You mean defected,” Constance corrected her.

“Same thing.” Hapi offered to share the food with her. “Anyways, like I was saying, you want some? I can’t finish this birthday treat on my own.”

Constance took a piece of shrimp and crunched on it. Hapi watched her chew on it intently until Constance beamed. “Oh, how exquisite! This is the finest Inkopolis has to offer!”

“Classic Coco. Always complimenting Inkopolis street food.”

“It is better than the food back home.”

Home. The word had two different meanings. Home was the place they grew up in, but home was also the place they took refuge in. Whatever did Constance mean by that?

“Coco,” Hapi started, “do you miss it?”

“Octo Canyon?” Constance replied. So that was what she meant. Her dejected tone contrasted her behavior moments before.

Hapi was caught off guard by the sudden shift in tone. “Oh, um… yeah.” The world around them seemed to go silent. Even with music as loud as the live performance going on did not disrupt the ambience.

“Of course. I think about it from time to time. Ever since we moved to the metro, I’ve been thinking about how I took everything for granted.” Constance sighed and leaned on the table.

Constance remembered the days of when she was a young Octoling living in the rich part of Octo Canyon. She came from a wealthy family known for making strides in Octarian technology. Her parents had enough money to afford attending a prestigious school. Along with helping develop new Octarian technology, Constance was also trained to defend the Great Zapfish against Inklings. The Octarian army was where she met Hapi, along with Yuri, who was a high ranking Octoling, and Balthus. Together, they were an unstoppable force, subduing intruders from stealing the Great Zapfish.

That was until they heard the heavenly melody.

It was as if that song had the power to reveal the wrongdoings of the Octarians. Constance’s worldview had changed the moment she heard it. She came to the realization that the Octarians stole the Great Zapfish for personal gain. To maximize the power of the army. It rightfully belonged to the Inklings, who needed it to survive. Constance convinced the others to leave in order to start a new life in Inkopolis. They escaped, but at the cost of leaving behind their families and to a lesser extent, their memories. After finding out the cost of living in Inkopolis was too high, they took refuge in the dingy Deepsea Metro. Constance was the most affected by this, blaming herself for not bringing enough money to afford an apartment. She began to miss home dearly and felt that longing in her heart. Everything in Inkopolis reminded her of the things she once had. 

“Everything alright?” Hapi asked.

Despite the memories flooding back to Constance, she replied, “Yes. I got myself carried away with what I said.”

Hapi comforted her. “It’s okay if you miss it. All of us are contributing to this. If we keep up at this, we’ll get that place. And it’ll be worth it.” She paused, then added, “That is if B is responsible with his money.”

They watched Off the Hook performing live on top of Deca Tower. Even after the countless Splatfests, they seemed to always have a blast performing Color Pulse. Ignatz and Bernadetta were showing off their art they made for the Splatfest. The first fireworks lit up the night sky.

“You know,” Hapi started, “it’s too bad Yuri-bird and B joined Team Mushroom.” She looked up to see a mushroom shaped firework. “Have I ever told you before I like fireworks? They remind me of shooting stars.”

“I don’t recall a moment where you told me that before,” said Constance. “Also, it is a shame we lost against them in that 100x battle.”

“It beats that one time all of us got octo-fried by that one agent from the Squidbeak Splatoon.”

Constance chuckled. “I can agree with you on that.”

Hapi took a sip of Tentacola. “Yup.” After a few moments of watching the performance, she asked, “Wanna go to The Reef or Arowana Mall after this? As a birthday treat I mean.”

“I think a night with you sounds pleasant after all the fighting,” said Constance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and good luck to both Splatfest teams!


End file.
